


Divorces aren’t easy

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyJack is worried about Karen dating Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Karen Wilder, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Camille Shutt, Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Divorces aren’t easy

“Jack I know you’re concerned about me”Karen said 

“I’m only looking out for you”Jack replies 

“Aaron is a good guy”Karen defended her relationship again 

“You know Aaron is still in love with his ex wife?”Jack informed her

“Divorces aren’t easy on anyone ”Karen says 

“I don’t want you to get hurt”Jack responded 

“I’m a big girl”Karen tells him 

“Have you thought about what would happen if this didn’t end well between you and Aaron?”Jack asked her 

“I can handle a little heartbreak”Karen stares at him


End file.
